La correcta, no Katherine ni Elena, solo ella
by Spencer Mecha Potter
Summary: Damon tiene que elegir entre Katherine Pierce, Elena Gillbert o Isabella Potter


Damon, tú eliges, tu primer amor y obsesión, la chica que te hizo volver a amar o… tu verdadero amor

POV Damon

Las tres, las tres frente a mí, amordazadas y atadas de los ojos, manos y pies, cada una incapaz de moverse.

-Damon, Damon, Damon, justo a quien esperaba-Klaus apareció en el umbral, con una expresión burlona

-No pongas esa cara imbécil Stefan y los demás vendrán pronto-dije con una sonrisa, tratando de que tuviera miedo

-Pero será tarde cuando lleguen, solo una de estas tres… personitas se pueden salvar, Katherine Pierce-señalo a aquella chica que me rompió el corazón-Elena Gilbert-señalo a su doble, mas inocente y pura, mas fácil de amar-o…a Isabella Potter-señalo a la castaña rojiza, aquella chica que me enamoro y era la reencarnación de Isabella Petrova, la hermana de Katherine.

Klaus me las pagaría, no podía elegir, tal vez Katherine sea una de lo peor, pero yo la ame, por 400 años la ame, tal vez Elena fuera igual a Katherine y más dulce, pero ella escogió a Stefan, como Katherine, pero Isabella…Isabella fue mi amiga, me apoyo en todo, sabia como me sentía en cada momento, me hizo reír aun cuando Elena me rechazaba, entendía porque era como era y aun así me aceptaba.

Pero sin darme cuenta, Klaus me ato rápidamente y quede en la misma posición que las tres chicas.

**_Caminaba hacia mi casa en 1864, acababa de llegar de la Universidad, cuando vi a una chica en el jardín: Era castaña rojiza, de ojos azules celestes, no era guapa como yo quería, pero tenía una esencia inocente y tierna, la joven se dio cuenta de mi presencia y me sonrió, caminando hacia mí._**

**_-Buenas tardes, señor Salvatore-saludo con una reverencia_**

**_-Bella dama-dije mientras sus mejillas se tornaban mas rosas de la cuenta-Usted es…-dije tratando de saber su nombre_**

**_-Isabella Pierce, su bondadoso padre a dejado quedarnos en sus aposentos a mí y mi hermana-dijo_**

**_-Pues es un placer señorita Pierce-dije mientras besaba su mano, ella sonrió débilmente y lo que era una sorpresa en la época, me miro a los ojos, celeste con azul, eran hermosos, el viejo había hecho bien en dejarla quedarse._**

**_Pero algo interrumpió el momento, Katherine había llegado corriendo con Stefan, salude a mi hermano y casi no le hice caso a Katherine…_**

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes Klaus?-dije saliendo de la alucinación que creo, nunca fue así, en cuanto mis ojos se posaron en Katherine no mostré ni la mínima atención hacia Isabella, que parecía que siempre me miraba, mientras con Isa Potter todo había sido diferente, mis ojos solo la veían a ella, su carácter sarcástico y mal humorado hizo que me agradara en un primer momento, con aquellas bromas crueles como las que yo hacía me hipnotizo mientras sus ojos y risas me enamoraban más de la cuenta.

**_-¡Oye tu!-trate de acercarme a ella pero algo invisible me detuvo_**

**_-Alto ahí, sanguijuela-me espeto, inmediatamente me interese en ella_**

**_-No te hablaba a ti-espete_**

**_-Me importa un rábano y si, se que eres un chupa sangre-dijo mientras un color rosado aparecía en su mejillas _**

**_-¿Qué eres tu entonces? ¿Una bruja?-me burle mientras ella palidecía…_**

**-¿Damon?-Isa busco entre sus manos atadas una mía ya que no veía**

-Aquí estoy-susurre solo para ella, tal vez esa noche, los cuatro moriríamos, Stefan era capaz de venir al último momento y la mitad de nosotros estaríamos muertos-¿Isa?-pregunte

-¿Si?-dijo en un débil susurro

-¿Duele morir?-pregunte, ella misma me había revelado muchas cosas, cosas que no le había contado a nadie de aquí, otro motivo para enamorarme de ella, Isa siempre confió en mí.

-Mmm…es como recibir a una vieja amiga-susurro por su tono tal vez sonriendo-Más fácil que quedarse dormido-agrego

-Eso ayuda-esta vez, el sarcasmo no apareció en mi voz

-Por supuesto que ayuda, solo pasas…a una vida mejor-contesto Isa

-Si eso pasara ahora ¿Estaría contigo?-aquella pregunta no pudo evitar salir de mi boca

-Me iría contigo al mismo infierno-dijo y de pronto, sentí que sus dedos alcanzaban los míos-Porque te amo Damon-

Ese instante me sentí en el cielo, ella, la chica correcta, después de tantos años, me amaba y por primera vez no escogían a Stefan.

-Yo….yo también te amo Isa-conteste mientras las puntas de nuestros dedos se unían, tal vez moriría, pero moriría feliz, feliz de que mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos. Porque Isabella Potter era mía.

Toda mía.

Eh, hola, soy nueva en la pag, bueno, este es un one shot, pero, si tengo comentarios, tal vez haga la historia completa, es un crossover de HP, Twilight y Vampire Diaries

Besos

Mecha Potter


End file.
